Cumpleaños
by Heartkey20
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Guang Hong Ji, el cual se encuentra extasiado debido a que tiene una cita planeada con su novio Leo De La Iglesia a través del SNS, pero cuando este no responde sus llamados o mensajes, que podrá haber pasado con amado? Le habrá ocurrido algo malo? O hay una sorpresa en el horizonte para ambos?


Cumpleaños

Leo De La Iglesia y Guang Hong Ji han sido capaces de vencer el obstáculo de la distancia, mantener una relación estable y armoniosa, y ambos se encuentran felices con el estado actual de su noviazgo. Se encontraban en un punto de sus vidas, donde a pesar de las inconveniencias y de las responsabilidades, han logrado alcanzan un equilibrio entre su familia, el patinaje artístico, y su relación.

Es por eso que ese día, precisamente en su cumpleaños, cuando Hong Ji fue incapaz de contactar a Leo por SNS o por teléfono, una mezcla de sentimientos invadió su mente, desde preocupación por si le ocurrido algo a su amado, hasta enojo y desanimo al no recibir respuesta o explicación alguna de su novio. Debido a esto Hong Ji se encontraba nervioso a todas horas, solo se calmaba de a momentos, para luego imaginarse un horrible escenario en su cabeza y hacer que se preocupara otra vez.

Para Hong Ji esta celebración era extra importante debido a que su familia había decidido festejar su cumpleaños en una fecha más temprana. Así que el día en cuestión había planeado pasarlo con Leo a través del SNS en un mini festejo que habían acordado de ante mano, pero hoy no respondía ninguno de los mensajes y parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

La cuestión no había sido que Leo se había metido en problemas, o estaba ignorando a su amado, era todo lo contrario, había decidido sorprender a Hong Ji con una visita sorpresa a China para entregarle personalmente su regalo de cumpleaños y pues, porque extrañaba ver a su novio. Todo lo había planeado al pie de la letra, consiguió permiso de su entrenadora, luego sus padres para viajar y compro el regalo.

El día en cuestión se desconectó de sus redes sociales con el objetivo de crear más expectativa, se subió en el avión y comenzó a imaginarse las muchas maneras en que iba a sorprender a su novio, pero si algo tiene la vida es que es impredecible, y por un pequeño error Leo perdió una conexión de vuelo, por lo que tuvo que esperar varias horas en el aeropuerto sentado antes de tomar el último vuelo que lo llevaría a donde su amado.

Para cuando Leo llego a la ciudad donde residía su novio, se había hecho extremadamente tarde, solo faltaba hora y media para que acabara el día y todos los planes que tenía ya eran imposibles de cumplir, por lo cual estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, así que solo decidió dejar sus pertenencias en el hotel que se había registrado y a frecuentar los sitios que su novio le había mostrado con anterioridad, sin avisarle a nadie de su llegada, y esperar que este día acabara lo más pronto posible.

Sin embargo, al andar por esos sitios conocidos, Leo fue el que recibió una sorpresa que no esperaba, se encontró con Hong Ji en uno de ellos inesperadamente, ambos poseían una cara de asombro como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo, solo se encontraban a 30 pasos de distancia uno del otro. Pero mientras que Leo se alegró y grito a todo pulmón: "Hong Ji!" mientras movía incesantemente su mano, el otro salió disparado en dirección opuesta con extremada rapidez, por lo que Leo le tuvo que correr detrás de el con la mayor prisa posible.

Al fin cuando a ambos se le agoto el aliento, y Leo fue capaz de alcanzar a su amado, lo agarro por el hombro, se puso en el frente de él, viéndose cara a cara le pregunto al otro: "Hola…si…porque saliste corriendo?...te extrañe y te quería sorprender y…" pero ceso de hablar porque vio como repentinamente lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de su novio haciendo que se sintiera apenado y bajara la cabeza.

Hong Ji entre sollozos empezó a decir: "Hola…de…de verdad crees que eso…debería ser lo primero que saliera de tu boca, es explicarme –se limpió las lágrimas aunque seguía llorando- porque no me contestabas, porque no respondías mis mensajes, que? Sorpresa? Pensé que te había pasado algo horrible y no se cuentas cosas más!" le grita al otro desesperadamente hasta que Leo se acerca repentinamente hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente, Hong Ji trato de zafarse de este pero se le hizo inútil, hasta que dejo de resistirse y descanso su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

Después de quedarse un rato abrazados sin decir nada, Leo rompió el silencio al decir: "Perdón…podría dar una y mil excusas…el punto es que quería estar contigo en este día y no solo a través de una pantalla, y tenía todas estas grandes ideas…yo y mis grandes ideas –dice sarcásticamente- y no pensé en las consecuencias o en lo que podría ir mal…no tengo excusa, perdóname", al oír esto Hong Ji quedo conmocionado por dichas palabras que empezó a llorar de nuevo, lo que hizo que Leo empezara a balbucear erráticamente, haciendo que su amado empezara a reír a carcajadas, provocando que por reacción Leo también se riera a carcajadas.

Cuando ambos pararon de reír Hong Ji se paró en las puntas de sus pies, lo beso en la frente y le sonrió: "te perdono…solo no me vuelvas a asustar así por favor", a lo cual Leo respondió robándole un largo beso en los labios provocando que el cuerpo de su amado se estremeciera y dijo: "lo prometo...Hong Ji –pego su frente con la del otro- feliz cumpleaños, que sea el primero de muchos en el que tenga la oportunidad de decirte así de cerca que…te amo, te amo tanto que la idea de una vida sin ti ya no se me es posible y…es enserio que lo digo, tan enserio que si te cansas primero, te secuestrare y hare que te enamores otra vez de mi".

Hong Ji se siento tan agradecido por aquellas palabras, que a pesar de que las ultimas lo hicieron esbozar una sonrisa y soltar una pequeña carcajada, otra vez lagrimas recorrieron su cara, a lo cual Leo respondió apenado: "pareciera que lo único que hago hoy es hacerte llorar" por lo que Hong Ji puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Leo para acercar su cara a la de él, le dio un largo beso en los labios y dijo: "yo…yo también te amo…en cuanto al secuestro, eso mismo digo, aunque para mi secuestrarte sería un poco difícil, así que solo no dejes de amarme" a lo cual Leo respondió con firmeza agarrándolo de ambas manos: "nunca mi amor te dejare de amar, ya lo eres todo para mí".

Solo quedaba menos de una hora para que se acabara el día, así que Leo se armó de valor y le dijo a su amado: "Sé que…probablemente no te dejen…no haré nada malo…te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?" lo que hizo que Hong Ji se sonrojara y dijera torpemente: "con..contigo en la misma habitación?" a lo cual Leo le respondió: "Si, pero prometo no hacer nada nada malo! Solo no quiero separarme de ti aún…puedes?".

Después de un momento de silencio, Hong Ji saco su celular y tuvo una conversación en chino. Leo, quien a pesar de que estaba haciendo el intento de aprender el idioma, no fue capaz de entender nada, hasta que su amado le explico: "llame a casa para explicarles la situación, no mentí! –dijo firmemente- les dije que habías llegado de América y que si podía quedarme contigo…no sé qué pensaran en realidad…pero por ahora todo está bien".

Ambos se dirigieron al hotel agarrados de la mano, sus corazones palpitando fuertemente a cada segundo y, a pesar de que sus manos empezaron a sudar, ninguno se negaba a soltar la mano del otro. Para cuando llegaron a la habitación, Hong Ji se encontraba extremadamente nervioso, tanto que cuando Leo le puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho, este dio un pequeño salto, lo cual hizo que el otro se riera pero luego dijo: "si estas tan nervioso, puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres", rápidamente Hong Ji agarro a su amado del brazo y dijo: "no!...se me pesara…quiero estar aquí contigo" pero su amado lo vio preocupado y dijo: "tampoco quiero que te obligues a estar aquí" a lo cual Hong Ji respondió: "no lo hago créeme –se pegó a su amado y lo abrazo- quiero estar aquí".

Al oír esto Leo lo empujo con tal fuerza que hizo que el otro cayera en la cama, lo beso profundamente en los labios por largo tiempo, acariciando la lengua del otro, y con una mano su cuello, sin despegar la vista de él: "pues quédate, nada me haría más feliz" le dijo Leo mientras se colocaba a su lado, cubría a ambos con una sábana. Ambos sonrieron uno al otro, y al rato se quedaron plácidamente dormidos.

Extra: Lo que ocurrió mientras se quedaban dormidos

Leo: -cubre a ambos con una sábana y se acurruca al lado de su amado-

Hong Ji: "…esto es muy cómodo…pero al menos no deberíamos quitarnos los zapatos?"

Leo: "…creo que sería más cómodo si" –se remueve los zapatos y ayuda a quitarles los suyos a su amado-

Hong Ji: "deberíamos quitarnos nuestros abrigos también o no?"

Leo: "umm…si, deberíamos" –se quita su abrigo y el de su amado-

Hong Ji: "crees que..." –De repente su amado le pone un dedo suavemente en los labios-

Leo: "no…mejor no sugieras removernos otra pieza…podría darme ideas alocadas si sabes lo que digo" –lo mira fijamente-

Hong Ji: -se sonroja- "ohh ok…pues vayamos a dormir" –se acuestan lado a lado acurrucados-

*varios minutos después*

Hong Ji: "puedes dormir?"

Leo: "no"

Hong Ji: "ni yo"

Leo: "…así que… y como te va?"

Hong Ji: -se ríe a carcajadas- "bueno, considerando que estoy a tu lado diría que genial"

Leo: -se ríe- "yo diría que a mí me está yendo genial también, pero creo que estamos pensando demasiado esto"

Hong Ji: "creo que sí, solo durmamos, buenas noches…te amo…" –se sonroja y lo besa en la mejilla-

Leo: "yo también te amo, que duermas bien" –sonríe-


End file.
